Dragon Clan
The is a group of Namekians that are the basic members of the race and specialize in mystic abilities, such as creating mystical spheres known as the Dragon Balls, which can be used to summon a wish-granting dragon. Overview The Dragon Clan was very large at one point, but the climate shift on planet Namek around Age 261 wiped all of them out (with the exception of the Nameless Namekian, who was sent to Earth, and Guru). By the time Frieza invaded Namek, approximately 92 Dragon Clan members lived within the 6 villages on Namek (86 if not counting the six Elders). ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Dragon Ball Online, Namekians fled to Earth after having their home of New Namek attacked by the game's central antagonist, Mira. Namekians of the race's remaining Dragon Clan caste are distinctly and referred to solely as Dragon Clan (instead of the inclusive the) and are currently one of the two playable careers for their race, the other one being Warrior. Dragon Clan is more of a supportive caste than any currently present. There are noticeable differences between these and those present in the manga; noticeably their inability to create Dragon Balls, their use of powerful ki attacks, and healing abilities (a trait unique to Healer-type Namekians). Unlike other core classes in the game, Dragon Clan are the only to wield a weapon (a type of Staff). Techniques such as Energy Cannon, Antenna Beam, Energy Bullets and a stronger variation named Super Energy Bullets are exclusive to their skill tree. Skills that were not present in the original manga and are exclusive to Dragon Ball Online include Staff Slash, Ignite and Super Ignite. Once reaching the required level of skill, a Dragon Clan can choose one of two secondary careers: *'Dende Priest': The Dende Healer sub-class is a succeeding supportive caste to the Dragon Clan core class with powerful healing abilities, similar to Dende himself, and wield Scrolls on their backs in unison with their Staves. *'Poko Priest': The Poko Priest sub-class is a combat-related class. Using the Birthing an Egg technique, they summon monsters to do their bidding; much like King Piccolo with his "Demon Clan". Certain spiritual Poko Priest skills require a Demon Stone to be equipped. Rather than buffs that heal, the Poko Priest skill tree provides numerous combat-related buffs that can be performed on not only their summons, but their party members as well. Known Members *Guru – Grand Elder of Namek, only survivor of the climate shift. Created the Namekian Dragon Balls and birthed 109 sons. Died a natural death at over 500 years old. *Katas – Father of the Nameless Namekian, killed during the climate shift. *Nameless Namekian – Son of Katas, creator of the Black Star Dragon Balls. **Kami – Originally the Nameless Namekian, exhumed evil in form of King Piccolo and became Guardian of Earth. Created the Dragon Balls on Earth. **King Piccolo – Originally the Nameless Namekian before its fission. He is a Poko Priest. *Elder Moori – Elder of a village, later became Grand Elder after Guru's death. *Dende – Son of Guru, became the new Guardian of Earth and created a new set of Dragon Balls. *5 other members in Moori's village (2 elders, 2 unseen members, and Cargo). *Elder Tsuno – Elder of a village, he was killed by Vegeta. He was never specified to have been revived. *15 Dragon Clan members in Tsuno's village. Killed by Vegeta. *4 Village Elders – Each an elder of a Namekian village. Killed by Frieza and his men, and all later revived. *65 other members in the other four villages before Namek's destruction (15 in a village, 18 in another, 19 in another village, and 13 in the last village).DragonBall Daizenshuu 4 – World Guide: Racial Groups *In Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Clan is a playable career. An Unnamed Dragon Clan appears in several promotional trailers for this video game. Possible Members *Piccolo Jr. – Son and reincarnation of King Piccolo. Technically a Dragon Clan member, employs both the skills of a Warrior-type Namekian and mystical abilities and is proficient in combat. His fusion with Nail furthers his warrior abilities, and merging with Kami furthers his Dragon Clan powers. May be considered a hybrid between the two castes. In Dragon Ball GT, it was revealed that due his fusion with Kami, the Nameless Namekian's Black Star Dragon Balls were restored, reinforces this possibility. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, there is a clothing option available to a Namekian Future Warrior, called the Shingi Demon Battle Suit which is described as a venerable Namekian battle costume worn by members of the Dragon Clan (referred in-game as the Dragon Tribe) when they go to war. The Shingi Demon Battle Suit also appears in Xenoverse 2. *In Xenoverse, if a Namekian Future Warrior talks to Old Kai, he will mention that he heard that Namekians spread across various planets as a result of the climate shift on Namek in Age 261 (which he refers to as supernatural weather). He however points out that Dragon Clan Namekian survivors creating Dragon Balls on the planets that arrived on like the Nameless Namekian and Kami did are apparently rather rare and states that if it wasn't rare then there would be Dragon Balls all over the universe. *In both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, both of the Namekian Future Warriors are revealed to be unable to create Dragon Balls as they are Warrior-type Namekians and not members of the Dragon Clan, though are still able to wear the Shingi Demon Battle Suit. *In Xenoverse 2, Grand Elder Guru knows a method that allows one to boost the power of a set of Dragon Balls, even if they are Non-Dragon Clansmen or even a Non-Namekian. This method increase the types of wishes that the Dragon can grant though will not increase the number of wishes. Guru teaches this method to the second Future Warrior (regardless of race) as Guru is unable to go to Conton City himself to increase their power. After learning it, the Future Warrior receives new wish options from Shenron when making wishes at the Dragon Ball Pedestal in Conton City. He is presumably unable to teach them how to increase the number of wishes grant per summon as it is likely that that requires the power of a Dragon Clansman or is something only the Dragon Balls' creator Dende is capable of. *In Xenoverse 2, Guru reveals that recently in his old age he has only been able to produce Dragon Clansmen, thus explaining why Warrior-types like Nail are a rarity. He also surmises that Namek might not be in its current situation if there were more Warrior-types as Dragon Clansmen are not as adept when it comes to fighting as they are. Gallery See also *Warrior-type Namekian References External links *Race's Unique Characteristics - Type Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Nameks